The Troll Incident
by arosenecklace
Summary: What would have happened if Ron hadn't helped Harry save Hermione from the troll in first year. Rating is only to be safe in case of language and possible violence, not making any promises though.


Chapter 1

A/N: the first bit of dialogue is straight from the world of Hogwarts in the Sorcerer's Stone

-OoOo-

"I've just thought-Hermione"

"What about her?"

"She doesn't know about the troll"

(end quote)

"So what?"

"So, so you're an idiot who only thinks of himself!"

And with that our favorite raven-haired hero changed the fate of the world, forever. While normally Harry Potter running down a corridor wouldn't look heroic the look of determination he wore could have had full grown men weeping. The portraits were being helpful for once with the ghosts keeping Peeves out of the way. Soon he found the restroom Hermione was in only to be stopped by a ten foot tall mountain troll with it's club raised high, ready to strike. Harry jumped onto the troll's back, attempting to grab the club. All this did however was distract the troll just long enough for Hermione to grab her wand. She levitated the club just out of the trolls reach. As it was making a desperate grab for it's club a group of teachers, who had heard that students were missing, arrived. They quickly (after they got out of their shock) bound the troll. At that moment Hermione dropped the club on the trolls head. The two not-quite-teens collapsed from exhaustion.

"Are they going to be all right" a concerned Minerva McGonagall let her strict facade drop for a moment

"Yes, they will be fine, they're just tired" came the reply from the minute charms professor as he left floating the students along with him.

No One noticed the teens grabbing each other's hands or the warm, golden glow that surrounded them as they did so. Just as no one noticed the disgusting black tar like pus that leaked out of the wizarding world's savior scar, this made said scar fainter. However everyone in the world noticed a terrible scream, then another, this was repeated three more times and lasted for the longest ten minutes of all time. Everyone and everything stopped for ten minutes. Then one more unearthly scream pierced the now silent air. Lord Voldemort was dead, his followers dead, and the Dark One had been vanquished by the one whose parents had thrice defied him, yes Tom Riddle was dead and Harry Potter's life had only really started.

-o0o0o-

Harry Potter woke up in a strangely familiar place, it had white walls and abut a dozen white cots. Then he remembered where he was, in the Hogwarts hospital wing. He quickly sat up, releasing the hand he was holding. This caused an immediate reaction and both teens started to convulse. As this had happened before Madam Pomfry knew what to do, she grabbed their hands and forced them together, the result was instantaneous, they both relaxed, and with a calm look on his face Harry fell back asleep.

-o0o0o-

Hermione's mind after the storm

Hermione "woke up" in a large circular library. This library was strange though, there were only eleven books on the shelves with one on a large mahogany desk that dominated the center of the room. That wasn't the only strange thing however, the titles of the books were... peculiar, they were each named, The Lady Hermione Jean Ravenclaw Huflepuff Slytheryn Gryffindor Black Potter, and each one had a Roman numeral one through eleven. Just as she was getting used to her surroundings her best friend stepped out of the twelfth book.

-o0o0o-

Harry's mind at the same time

When Harry "awoke" He was on a floor of Gringotts. This floor had eleven vaults, ten closed and one open. They were labeled like Hermione's. He couldn't see any way out and was looking when a large, red, spiny, and ugly as hell dragon burst out of the shadows forcing him to do the completely stupid thing and go into the open vault.

-o0o0o-

together in Hermione's mind

Harry stepped out of the vault into a library. As he was getting his bearings his face was full of bushy, brown hair.

"I think-" Harry started, but was cut off by a door that hadn't been there and an old man stepped through.

"Lord Potter here is of course, correct in the assumption that you both are in the Lady Potters mind" He paused "Ah yes, I nearly forgot, my name is Merlin. Yes, you are the Lord and lady Potter with many other titles attached as you two soul bonded a few hours ago. Oh and yes I can read your mind as it is sitting open on that desk." He gestured to the desk. "Now, I have a lot to tell and teach"

Over the course of a week Merlin taught them everything he knew like how to survive the killing curse, and completely throw off the Imperious and Cruciatis curses. He also taught them how to contact him and Harry's Parents along with Occlumancy and Legilimancy. Then he left and they woke up

A/N- For the record Nagini is NOT a Horcrux yet

A/N 2- I write school on single pages so the chapters will be short, this was actually 2 chapters that I combined.

A/N 3- the Death Eaters are dead because they bound their souls to Tom so when he died they died with him

A/N 4- Yes it was a Hungarian Horntail from the shadows. ;P


End file.
